The present invention relates to motorcycle displays. Motorcycles typically have an array of gauges and displays for displaying various pieces of information to the rider, including at least a speedometer for displaying vehicle speed, and often a tachometer for displaying engine speed. Furthermore, some motorcycles also include one or more auxiliary displays that provide information relating to fuel level, gear selection, oil temperature/pressure, time of day, outside temperature etc. Most typically, basic gauges and any auxiliary displays are incorporated into a gauge cluster in the central area of the motorcycle near the steering head and a central portion of the handlebars. The basic gauges and any auxiliary displays are often housed in a front cowl or fairing, or they are mounted on the top of a fuel tank or on the handlebars.
An alternate method for mounting an analog clock to the side of a master cylinder reservoir includes adhering the back of the clock to the exterior surface of the reservoir with double-sided tape.